


Guardian Angel

by Ayakox



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakox/pseuds/Ayakox
Summary: Magnus revealed the memories the agony rune awoken to Alec.The both of them have to manage that revelation in their mind and soul.{ 2 x 15 - A problem of Memory }





	Guardian Angel

How long didn't Magnus cry?

 

How long didn't Magnus reveal something that important to someone else?

 

How long didn't someone notice that there was something wrong about him?

 

His head was spinning, full of thoughts and fears and relief. Alec was hugging him tight trying to give him all the love and the strenght he had. He had never seen Magnus like that. Never seen his funny, lovely and happy warlock so broken inside. He couldn't have ever imagined what was inside his heart. What that rune had awaken...

 

There was nothing he could say to fix that. 

 

There was nothing he could do to help Magnus get over it.

 

All he could do was being beside him. Stay by his side and just hold him thight. Prove to him that he wouldn't have gone, that he was not alone anymore. 

 

Someone important, in his past, had betrayed his feelings killing a part of his heart. But Alec wouldn't have ever done anything like that. He wasn't scared. He wasn't disgusted by what he heard that night. Magnus still was his Magnus. His beloved. His boyfriend. Magnus still was the same person he fell in love with. But now... now Alec knew that inside of him there was a deep, ancient pain he was scared of. A part of himself he couldn't accept after all that time. It was too hard to accept what he had done, so hard that he preferred to forget.  

 

Magnus felt overwhelmed.

 

He had never thought to tell Alec that story. He had never thought he would have ever told that story at all. Too scared of being pushed away. Too scared of scare whoever would have listened. Especially Alec. Alec who was a good person. A good human being. How could have he ever reacted to such an horrible truth? Magnus intentionally killed his step-father when he was just a kid. He burned him alive. With his magic. All the magic he had at that time. He _wanted_ him to die. That was evil. That was something awful and terrible and... cruel. And he was scared that Alec wouldn't be ever able to accept it, to look at him as he had always done. But, in the end, none of his fears came to life. Alec didn't look at him with disgust or horror. He didn't run away from him, he didn't tremble. He stood in front of him, bow on his knee, listening. He didn't say a word till the very end. Alec reassured him. He cupped his face on his warm hand and he reassured him. Magnus had never felt as relieved as in that moment. 

 

They hugged tight for several minutes without saying a word. There was not anything else to say, afterall.

 

Magnus just needed to accept what was going on. Alec didn't hesitate not even for a second after hearing his words. He just remained there, in front of him, pulling Magnus toward his chest, hugging him. His arms were strong and sweet around his back. His head bow on his shoulder gently kissing it over his red shirt. He remained kneeled in front of him, holding him, trying to show him how much he loved him. The warlock gratefully received his love and just took his arms around his back, abandoning himself into that warm, gentle hug. He felt something in his chest melting little by little, loosening the grip on his heart. Magnus felt his tears slipping down from his eyes and fall on Alec's shoulder. He felt the pain, the fatigue, fill him up in a sort of sensorial overdose. He had reached his limit. He felt the tiredness of those sleepless nights on his shoulders all of a sudden, rocked by Alec's arms, warmed up by his love. He still was confused, scared from the idea that Alec could had been scared by those revelations but, just for that night, Magnus felt he could let himself go and find some peace in Alec's arms. 

 

Alec didn't know how long they stayed like that. There was silence around them, a soft breath of breeze coming from the balcony while his knee begun to hurt, pressed against the floor. He didn't complain, though. He would have stayed like that all the night if that could help Magnus feeling better. But something was telling him that Magnus wasn't there anymore. He was sleeping, at last. His body was heavy, his arms were softly leaned on Alec's back and his head was abandoned on his shoulder. The Shadowhunter could feel his deep breaths against his shirt and he suddenly felt a little relieved. Was that a good sign, wasn't it? If after all those days he wasn't able to sleep now he was sleeping, it had to be a good sign, right? He sighed silently and then he moved to sit on the floor, careful to bring Magnus with him. Slowly Alec slipped on the ground pulling Magnus toward him, gently, in order to make him as more comfortable as possible.  Alec let him lie on the floor and leaned his head on his own lap like it was a pillow. He stared at the warlock all the night, caressing his hair gently, slowly, like a mother caresses his ill baby to make him feel better. 

 

Magnus never looked so vulnerable. 

 

His face was tired, his cheeks wet of tears and his make up was dripping all over his cheekbones. He looked so innocent, so tender, that Alec couldn't do anything else but guarding his sleep all night long.

 

For that night he would have been his guardian angel.


End file.
